


Nobody's Above You

by NarcissusPhinea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But it's not just angst, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Short, Unfortunate Implications, i don't speak french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusPhinea/pseuds/NarcissusPhinea
Summary: Fleur is a Veela, and it's not a good thing.





	Nobody's Above You

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'ed and typed up quickly on my phone. probably rife with mistakes. i'll go through and edit at some point. also, it's been a while since i read or saw harry potter, so let me know if i made a mistake with canon.

Fleur was a veela and it was not a good thing.

She'd never once been appreciative of her creature status and she never would be. It wasn't about being effortlessly stunning, having all the romantic and sexual propositions she could ask for and more, or automatically knowing just about any dance that exists. Why should it matter when she could instead put effort into her appearance like all the other girls, when she could pine away after any boy without having her affections ruined by their strange behavior (because you are either jealous or you are in love with a veela. Exceptions are the minority, not the rule. It takes her some time to understand that), when she could take the time to learn something lovely like ballet or the tango?

If anything, she was thankful for the fact that she is only one quarter veela. Her grandmother is dead now, but something people don't like to talk about is how her grandmother sort of raped her husband. Because he didn't really get a choice, and when grand-maman Lucie Delacour decided that grandpapa Louis should be her husband, that was just what happened. Fleur supposed he was happy at the way it had turned out, but the love story Fleur and Gabrielle had been told at every family celebration turned to ash.

Apolline's story was different. Her husband was strangely immune to the veela charm, and Fleur had learned to be so, so grateful for that (because she saw how her grandpapa had sometimes looked at Apolline when Lucie wasn't in the room, at least before he died). 

Fleur loved her maman and missed her grand-maman, because despite their natures, they had loved her and taught her. She loved her papa so much because he would never treat her or Gabrielle differently because of their being part-Veela, and he was everything they could want in a father. 

But everyone else was a different story entirely. 

Apolline decided to enroll her in what was essentially a magical primary school that taught things like reading, writing, basic maths, and social skills. She wanted Fleur to have friends and be a well-rounded child.

On the first day there a female teacher cornered her and made her cry. Fleur demanded to go home, but like all the other crying children who missed their parents, Fleur was told it would be okay (in a voice that seemed very unsympathetic to a child her age) and that she had to stay till the school day ended. 

Then during lunch when a few kids had decided to talk to her (they were all before puberty, and completely innocent to biology), she was starting to have a good time. Despite the teachers, she could see herself making friends, playing in the park or maybe going to the zoo with them, and all the other things little kids like to do.

Then a male teacher called her into his office, told her to remove her shirt in a weird voice, and yelled after her when she ran out as fast as her little legs could carry her. She got lost in the neighborhood for several hours, and insisted she never return to school after that. Her maman tearfully assured her that they wouldn't make her. They never made that mistake with Gabrielle.

Of course, Fleur did have to go to some sort of schooling eventually. If maman and papa hadn't made her, she would've asked to go herself, because she had to get an education if she wanted to support herself as an adult. She would go to Beauxbatons, the most illustrious school in her area. 

The school assured her that all the instructors would be aware of her condition, and that nothing untoward would occur. And that was true; every teacher treated her well. 

But the other children? Not so much.

At the tender age of 11, she was called a pute or a prostituée by many of her peers. Fleur didn't run away to her parents, she just didn't bother to talk to anyone anymore. She did all of her studies and more, but she didn't make friends.

There was that Triwizard Tournament which turned out to be very not good. It started with British and Bulgarian people staring at her without a hint of subtlety. Maybe her peers had become partially immune to her after their years together. Then a little boy somehow was forced to compete in the death tournament. At some point she thought that her beloved Gabrielle had almost died because of Fleur's own inability to save her, and it all ended with another champion dying. Fleur really needed a break, then. 

After graduating, she had the opportunity to work with Gringott's, learn better English, and gain real skills! She'd always been near top of her class, but real world experience was something she did not have so much of. 

The goblins were often surly and rude, and it was very welcome, because they never ever made passes at her (except one strange goblin named George, who did so not because she was a Veela but because he thought she was clever. They remained friendly when she rejected him).

Then she met William (call me Bill!) Weasley, and like the goblins, he hardly noticed her stunning looks and enviable elegance. He was always very absorbed in his curse-breaking work, which was understandable since it was a difficult and interesting process. After hours, they and the other employees would often go out to restaurants and bars and just talk, and everyone was very polite to her. It was pleasant. Fleur thought it might be something like what she missed in her own childhood.

This time the others were busy, so it was just Bill and her at a place called Cherilee's Diner. It was somewhat rundown, but the food was very good. 

"So basically, Charlie smuggled an illegal dragon out of the school, and he was never caught," Bill told her.

"But zat was so dangerous! Why did those children have ze dragon in ze first place?" Fleur asked in between giggles. 

She thought she might have found a place where she wasn't treated badly, and where she fit in just fine. Fleur decided she would stay here and see how things went.

**Author's Note:**

> -the reason Apolline thought it would be okay to send her to school is because she hadn't gone to school until secondary school, and she was sort of desensitized to how people treated part Veelas since she grew up in a different environment and her husband didn't treat her weird. idk.  
> -Fleur was totally upset and sad when she and Bill started dating and Ginny and Molly were rude to her, but Fred and George were super cool to Fleur and they had a good friendship going!!!  
> -feel free to shout at me in the comments! alsi im probably gonna get a tumblr soon so i can interact w people more i guess so. yeah. love u all!! <3


End file.
